1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate and to a semiconductor device that is adapted for mounting on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advancement in semiconductor fabrication technology, the bonding pads on the surface of a semiconductor chip are getting smaller in size, and the distances between adjacent bonding pads are getting shorter. These can create difficulty when connecting the semiconductor chip to an external circuit, and can affect adversely the production yield.